Amour et confusion
by ticoeur
Summary: L'équipe de SGA est sur Terre, une nouvelle vie commence. Mais comment ça va se passer ?   Petit slash tout gentil. Peut être lu par tout le monde !  Le chapitre 2 est une note de remerciement
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

On est mardi, et le mardi, c'est quoi ?  
>C'est le jour du postage de mes OS !<p>

Allez, voilà les présentations :

**Son titre ?** Amour et confusion

**Son rating ?** K

**Son genre ?** Petit slash tout gentil.

**Son résumé ?**L'équipe de SGA est sur Terre, une nouvelle vie commence. Mais comment ça va se passer ?

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette série (arrêtée bien trop vite à mon goût) ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire. De toute façon, jamais les scénaristes n'auraient eu l'idée . Bien dommage... ! **_soupirs**_

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Note** : Alpheratz9 (que je remercie beaucoup) m'a fait remarquer, et à juste titre, que je m'étais trompée dans ma fic. Ce n'est pas sur le fleuve Hudson (qui se trouve à New York) que la cité a atterri, mais dans la baie de San Francisco ! J'me suis mélangée les crayons avec une autre de mes fics (un slash UA McShep) qui se passe à New York ! Mais j'ai réparé cette erreur ! Vous pouvez donc lire cette fic sans vous arracher la tête.  
>Ou du moins les cheveux...<p>

Et voilà, encore une... Merci à **Belmène** (doublement merci parce que d'habitude, elle ne lit pas les slashs !), alors je disais donc, merci à Belmène qui a remarqué qu'Amélia ne s'appelait pas "Bones", mais "Banks". Je devais certainement regarder la série Bones (que j'adore) quand j'écrivais...

**Re-note :** Et non, ce n'était pas en regardant "Bones" que j'ai écrit cette fic... en fait, je lis beaucoup de fic HP en ce moment, et c'est dans ce fandom qu'il y a une Amélia Bones. D'où ma confusion...

oOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOo

Amour et confusion...

Je soupire.

Les larmes vont venir, mais il ne faut pas. J'aurais l'air de quoi, à pleurer dans la rue ?

J'étais heureux, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je regarde ma montre, en fait, jusqu'à cet après midi dix huit heures, j'étais heureux.

Il y a trente minutes de cela.

J'ai froid. Pourtant, il fait plutôt doux. On est en septembre et la température est exceptionnellement douce. Mais je sais pourquoi j'ai froid. Ce n'est pas une sensation de froid dû au temps, c'est un froid intérieur. De celui qui vous glace les os, qui tétanise les muscles, qui vous mord comme un vampire, qui vous tue à petit feu...

J'ai mal. J'ai si mal...

Pourquoi ?

On avait enfin réussi à être ensemble après tant d'épreuves. Alors pourquoi ?

oOoOo

La cité est sur Terre depuis presque deux ans. Et si au début nous étions tous content de retrouver notre planète, très vite l'ennui s'est installé. Du moins pour moi.

Je rêvais d'avoir un labo avec des tas de personnes à mon service, on me l'a offert.

Seulement voilà, après quelque temps, je m'ennuyais. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte que les personnes avec qui j'avais vécu pendant presque cinq ans me manquaient...

Les missions, les petites disputes, les soirées passées à regarder des films qui étaient déjà vieux...

Même la technologie des anciens qui n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour moi me manquait.

Et quand il avait fallu quitter la galaxie de Pégase et revenir en catastrophe sur Terre, nous étions tous un peu paniqué, mais ravi.

De toute façon, on ne nous avait pas demandé notre avis...

Une certaine routine s'est installée, mais nous avons finalement trouvé nos marques.

Teyla vit maintenant avec son fils et son compagnon non loin de Cheyenne Mountain.

Ronon est avec Amélia Banks, une femme qui travaillait dans la salle de contrôle. Une technicienne je crois...

Jennifer sort avec Lorne, ils forment un beau couple tous les deux.

Woolsey a retrouvé son rôle de diplomate, comme le faisait si bien Elisabeth...

Ils sont heureux. Tous.

Sauf moi.

Et pourtant...

oOoOo

_Flash back..._

La cite avait atterri en catastrophe dans la baie de San Francisco. Le colonel Sheppard avait essayé et avait réussi à nous poser !

Nous étions tous de retour sur notre bonne vieille planète bleue.

Nous pouvions enfin dire adieu aux Wraiths, pas trop tôt !

Après avoir "libéré" la cité de notre présence (demandé très gentiment par le gouvernement des Etats Unis), nous avons rejoint nos habitations personnelles. Enfin moi surtout, parce que pour Ronon et Teyla, cela n'avait pas été très simple. Les deux Pégasiens n'avaient aucune attache sur Terre et en attendant de leur trouver un logement convenable, ils avaient été invités à vivre à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Ce qui finalement les arrangeait bien.

Sheppard partageait les quartiers de Ronon, étant donné qu'avant notre aventure, il habitait dans l'antarctique à la base de McMurdo.

Quant à moi, j'ai retrouvé mon appartement avec plaisir. Enfin presque.

Il était toujours aussi vide, toujours aussi froid et toujours aussi terne. Parce qu'après avoir vécu dans un lieu tel qu'une ville flottante, cet environnement me paraissait vraiment fade...

Mais il fallait s'y faire. Atlantis ne retournerait probablement jamais dans sa galaxie, nous devions nous faire à cette idée. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Pour fêter notre retour, on avait décidé de se retrouver dans un restaurant. Un truc tout simple, histoire de ne pas impressionner les deux Pégasiens qui nous accompagnaient.

Le plus improbable avait été de voir Ronon habillé autrement qu'avec son éternel pantalon de cuir beige et son manteau long. Son look rasta était un peu démodé mais il s'en fichait. Sa grande taille en imposait et son air revêche empêchait quiconque de faire la moindre réflexion.

Nous, on se marrait en voyant les gens ouvrir grand les yeux en le regardant !

C'est sûr qu'un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise bleue sur ce grand gaillard affublé de ses dreadlocks était tout simplement incroyable !

Teyla avait suivi les conseils d'Amélia, qui lui avait fait gentiment remarquer que ses petits hauts étaient tout à fait sexys et superbes, mais que dans une ville comme Cheyenne Mountain, un peu rétrograde, ça ne passerait sans doute pas...

Et la voir habillée d'un chemisier près du corps ainsi que d'un pantalon lâche nous avait paru tout à fait satisfaisant. Son compagnon n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, prétextant que la jeune femme avait besoin de sortir un peu et s'aérer la tête. Il avait donc gardé leur enfant.

Nous avons passé une soirée absolument géniale, à discuter de tout et de rien, restant les derniers dans le restaurant.

Mais John remarqua alors qu'il était tard et que le personnel attendait patiemment que l'on daigne enfin se lever, afin de leur permettre de ranger et de rentrer chez eux.

Nous nous étions alors retrouvés sur le trottoir, avec la promesse de se refaire une soirée comme celle là de temps en temps...

Et nous avons tenu parole. Toutes les semaines on se retrouvait, soit au restaurant, soit au cinéma.

... Ah le cinéma !

Toute une aventure !

La première fois que nous sommes rentrés dans une salle, nous aurions dû choisir le film avec un peu plus de discernement...

Mais ça ne nous aurait pas fait passer une aussi bonne soirée, même si elle s'est finie par une mise à la porte manu-militari !

En fait, on avait choisi un film d'horreur. Comme si on n'en avait pas vécu assez sur Atlantis !

Mais bon, c'était ça ou un film d'auteur et franchement, ça ne branchait personne.

Teyla et Ronon avaient regardé les publicités avec intérêt. Et quand le film avait commencé...

Les réflexes de Ronon n'avaient pas baissé, loin de là.

On aurait sans doute lui dire que ce n'était pas la réalité, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour aider la pauvre fille en détresse...

Finalement, lassés de nous entendre, les ouvreuses nous avaient mis à la porte. Mais quel fou rire !

Et puis un soir...

C'était il y a maintenant un an. Teyla n'avait pas pu venir, son petit garçon était malade et elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser.

Ronon avait accompagné Amélia. Elle voulait lui présenter ses parents...

On s'était donc retrouvés seul, Sheppard et moi. Mais ça ne nous avait pas gênés. On s'était fait un restaurant, puis un film.

Et John avait voulu me faire visiter son appartement. Il avait enfin trouvé un logement à son goût et avait laissé les quartiers de la base à Ronon. C'est bête, mais je ne savais même pas qu'il avait décidé de rester ici !

J'avais hésité à dire oui, mais il avait tellement insisté que je n'avais pas pu faire autrement qu'accepter.

Si j'avais su...

On s'était donc retrouvé chez lui et on avait fini la soirée devant un documentaire assez nul, mais étant donné l'heure qu'il était, on ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé.

Non, à la place, on s'était retrouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je crois que les bières qu'on avait bues ce soir là nous avaient ôté toutes nos inhibitions.

Depuis ce merveilleux soir, nous avons continué à nous voir, le plus souvent en compagnie de Teyla. Ronon appréciait de plus en plus la vie relativement calme que lui proposait sa nouvelle amie, alors on s'était un peu perdu de vue.

Mais à la différence de Teyla qui repartait toujours seule à bord de son taxi, John et moi en partagions un.

De même que son appartement.

... Puis son lit...

_Fin du flash back..._

oOoOo

C'est fou ce que les personnes amoureuses peuvent se croire indestructibles.

Ouais, baratin tout ça, parce que quand ça vous tombe sur le coin de la gueule, ça fait mal...

Ça ?

Oui, ça. John et "elle"...

Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui. Après toutes ses paroles murmurées, puis avouées un peu plus fort et enfin clamées sous le coup d'un intense plaisir, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il me ferait ça.

J'ai le cœur en miette.

Je lui en veux.

Et je la déteste.

Pour qui se prend t-elle ? Pourquoi me faire ça à moi ?

Son compagnon ne lui suffit pas ? Il lui faut prendre celui des autres ?

Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait de mal. Enfin je ne crois pas. Et si c'est le cas, ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel !

Teyla, je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi...

Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir quitter le boulot plus tôt. Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir lui faire une surprise. D'ailleurs, je déteste les surprises, alors pourquoi en faire aux autres ?

Parce que je l'aime...

Et je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

Foutaise...

Cette journée était pourtant une journée particulière. Une date particulière. Je n'attache aucune importance à toutes ces choses basiques comme un anniversaire, ou le premier soir d'une rencontre, le premier baiser, la première sortie au restaurant. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce soir, je voulais faire quelque chose. En fait, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Et j'étais sûr qu'il apprécierait.

Cela faisait presque deux ans que étions revenus sur Terre, mais surtout, cela faisait un an que nous avions échangé notre premier baiser. Et je voulais fêter ça dignement.

Juste histoire de lui faire voir que je n'étais pas aussi insensible que ce que tout le monde croyait...

... Pfiiittt... connerie que tout ça, je m'en rends parfaitement compte...

oOoOo

J'avais donc décidé, et sans rien lui dire bien évidement, de quitter le travail un peu plus tôt et d'aller faire une course. Mais pas n'importe quelle course. J'avais dans l'idée d'aller dans une bijouterie et d'acheter une chaine avec un pendentif. J'avais remarqué que John ne portait aucun bijou, mais je m'étais dit qu'une chose aussi discrète ne pouvait pas l'indisposer. La chaine était en argent très fin et le pendentif représentait un petit cheval ailé. Pégase.

Une sorte de souvenir des cinq années passées dans cette galaxie.

Et c'est au détour d'une rue que mon monde s'est écroulé...

oOoOo

Ils étaient là, entrain de discuter devant la seule bijouterie de la ville. Celle où je voulais aller...

Mais pourquoi je me suis mis dans cet état là ?

Après tout, je ne voyais que deux amis qui se parlaient, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est aussi ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce que je voie John prendre Teyla dans ses bras, dans une étreinte que je ne jugeais pas du tout amicale.

Est-ce que des amis s'embrassent ?

Oui me direz-vous.

Je vous répondrais : d'accord, mais pas sur la bouche...

Leur baiser n'avait pas duré longtemps, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'était un baiser tout de même.

Deux personnes que je croyais être sincères et correctes m'avaient brisé le cœur.

Celui que j'avais appris à aimer plus que ma vie, que je chérissais, qui m'avait appris à dire "je t'aime" et à le montrer, cet homme m'avait trompé.

Et Teyla. Même si je ne me sens absolument pas attiré par elle, je peux quand même avouer qu'elle est charmante. Celle qui paraissait fragile mais qui pourtant m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, cette femme m'avait trompé.

Je l'avais pourtant aidé à mettre son bébé au monde et en plus, ça s'était passé dans un vaisseau ruche !

C'était une incroyable aventure !

Je souris en repensant à ça, mais pourtant, le cœur n'y est pas. Mais pas du tout !

Maintenant, je ne suis plus malheureux mais en colère ! En rage !

Non... je suis très triste...

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête la vision de ces deux la s'embrassant devant une vitrine ?

Et pourquoi Teyla avait l'air de s'extasier devant une petite boite que tenait John ?

J'ai envie de HURLER !

Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bague sur un joli tissu de velours.

J'ai mal...

oOoOo

Je n'ai pas pu rester plus longtemps. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout cachés.

De toute façon, si quelqu'un veut faire une chose interdite, il n'a qu'à le faire de manière tout à fait naturelle et personne ne fait attention à lui !

Et ça marche, je peux vous le garantir.

La preuve, personne ne les a regardés de travers. Faut dire qu'il formait un couple charmant.

J'ai envie de pleurer...

... Je ricane. Non, je ne vais certainement pas me laisser aller à cause d'eux. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher moi, contrairement à certains, alors si quelqu'un doit se sentir mal, ce sont eux, pas moi !

...

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas soulagé ?

Je sais pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Pas encore...

oOoOo

Je suis rentré chez nous en marchant vite. Moi qui voulais finir cette journée en beauté, je me suis fait avoir.

Une fois passé la porte, je me suis jeté sur notre canapé. Celui qui a accueilli nos ébats plus d'une fois et sans jamais se plaindre...

Tout dans cet appartement me rappelle des souvenirs. Heureux et malheureux.

Comme cette journée, après avoir vu John mettre ses affaires dans le lave-linge...

_Flash-back..._

Il était tard. Enfin non, pas trop, mais après avoir passé la journée au labo, j'étais assez fatigué et j'avais faim. En mettant la clef dans la serrure, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir me faire et qui ne me demanderai pas trop d'effort. J'aimais manger, mais la cuisine et moi, ce n'était pas le grand amour...

Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'un délicat fumet assaillit mes narines quand je poussais la porte !

Parce que si moi j'adorais mettre les pieds sous la table sans avoir rien fait, ce n'était pas le cas de John.

Il avait été, et il était encore, militaire pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir se débrouiller tout seul !

Et dans une cuisine, je dois avouer qu'il n'était pas trop nul. Enfin, par rapport à moi, personne n'est nul...

Ce fut donc avec plaisir que je découvris le cuisinier de mon cœur devant les fourneaux, entrain de concocter...

-Hum... ça sent super bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je sais pas si on peut donner un nom à ça...

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Demandais-je un peu étonné.

-Parce que j'ai fouillé dans ton frigo et j'ai fait avec ce que j'y ai trouvé. Et vu le peu de choses qu'il y avait dedans...

-Tant pis ! J'ai super faim !

-Alors met la table, c'est bientôt prêt.

En retournant dans le salon, je me suis surpris à penser qu'on agissait comme un couple. Et pourtant, on avait gardé chacun son chez soi. On sortait ensemble, même si à l'extérieur on devait faire attention. Avec cette foutue loi militaire qu'on pouvait presque qualifier d'anti-homosexuelle, John et moi devions garder un comportement exemplaire. C'est à dire : être hypocrite.

Ça m'énervait, mais on n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait juste espérer que tout ça changerait un jour...

Je soupirais en prenant place autour de la table basse, puis John arriva et posa le plat au milieu.

Sans me demander mon avis, il prit mon assiette et me servit en me faisant un sourire.

C'est encore une des choses qui m'énervait, mais comment voulez-vous que je lui en veuille ?

Cet homme était vraiment au petit soin pour moi.

Et je l'aimais. Bien sûr je ne lui avais jamais dit, tout comme il ne me l'avait pas avoué non plus.

Ça devait paraitre débile, étant donné qu'on dormait souvent ensemble et dans le même lit !

Enfin dormir...

Enfin si, on dormait. Mais après avoir fait l'amour...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Me demanda mon amant.

-Rien, je pensais à nous...

Ma réponse dû lui convenir parce qu'il avait continué à manger, tout comme moi. C'était vraiment délicieux !

Le repas finit, je m'affalais contre le dossier du canapé en réprimant un bâillement. La fatigue et un estomac bien rempli me rendait légèrement léthargique...

-Tu as fini de manger ? Me demanda John en se levant.

Je me contentais de secouer la tête en gardant les yeux fermés. J'entendis alors le bruit des assiettes, suivit de celui des verres qu'on range dans le lave-vaisselle.

Puis plus rien...

Intrigué par ce silence, je me décidais enfin à me lever et cherchais mon homme. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, étant donné que j'habitais un petit deux pièces. Et ce que je vis m'emballa le cœur...

C'est con à dire mais le voir mettre ses vêtements dans la machine à laver me fit tout drôle.

-Rodney ? Euh... je suis désolé mais... ça ne te dérange pas ? Bafouilla John en se tournant vers moi.

Le mec à la coupe de cheveux plus qu'improbable, aux yeux vert les plus beaux de la Terre me demandait si ça me dérangeait qu'il lave ses affaires chez moi ?

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais...

-Viens habiter ici...

J'ai l'habitude que les personnes à qui je m'adresse ne répondent pas immédiatement. Comme si je parlais une langue incompréhensible !

Et là, John ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Sauf que ça durait un peu trop longtemps tout de même...

-T'as dit quoi ? S'exclama t-il enfin d'une voix assez aigüe.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais, mais pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un militaire ?

Je sais, je suis complètement injuste. Mais je savais comment me faire pardonner cette pensée. Même si le principal concerné ne saura jamais qu'elle m'est passée par la tête !

-Tu vis plus ici que chez toi, alors pourquoi ne pas économiser un loyer ?

Il m'a souri, s'est approché de moi lentement et...

... Et je me suis fait pardonner de la plus délicieuse des manières...

_Fin du flash back..._

oOoOo

Quand je repense à cette soirée, j'ai mal. Parce qu'après ça, la vie était devenue bien plus belle. John avait emmené ses affaires et la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, comme chez n'importe quel couple. Enfin, je pense...

Et si les hauts sont fantastiques, je peux vous dire que les bas sont carrément douloureux.

J'ai dépassé le stade du plus bas des sous-sols aujourd'hui...

Mais un bruit de clefs dans la serrure me fait sursauter.

-Rodney ? T'es là ?

-Oui...

Comment je vais me comporter face à lui ?

Comme avant ou dois-je lui balancer ma rancœur à la figure ?

Pendant que je me posais toutes ses questions, il en avait profité pour s'avancer vers moi et un baiser léger fut posé sur le coin de ma bouche.

-Bonsoir mon ange, ça va ?

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il se dirige vers la chambre.

-Je me change et je prépare le diner, ça te va ?

-Oui...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa cuisine ?

Très terre à terre, mais que voulez-vous. Après tout, c'est lui qui est en faute alors je vais attendre le bon moment avant de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur...

oOoOo

Le moment tant redouté est arrivé. Le repas vient de prendre fin et même si John m'a regardé bizarrement, il n'a rien dit. Il doit me croire vraiment épuisé...

-Je peux débarrasser ?

-Oui, je n'ai plus faim...

Après avoir pris nos assiettes, John se lève, fait quelques pas et se retourne tout à coup.

-Rodney... je vais poser ça et je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. J'ai peur...

Va t-il m'annoncer qu'il me quitte ?

... Qu'il s'est rendu compte que fréquenter un homme n'est pas ce qu'il lui convient ?

... Qu'il me quitte pour Teyla ?

J'appréhende cet instant. Mais vaut mieux que ça se fasse au plus vite. Vivre dans le mensonge n'est pas pour moi. Je ne pourrai pas tenir le coup alors autant en finir ce soir.

Ce soir qui aurait dû être merveilleux...

oOoOo

Je suis là, assis sur le canapé à me triturer les doigts, attendant que résonne la phrase qui mettra fin à la vie que j'avais apprécié plus que tout.

-Je suis prêt...

Je relève la tête et j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-il habillé comme ça ?

John est ce que je pourrais appeler un bel homme. Il est grand et pas trop mal fait de sa personne, même si il est un peu trop mince à mon goût. Mais il a un sourire adorable et une tignasse dans laquelle j'aime passer les doigts.

Et là, il est carrément craquant. Vêtu d'un costume à la coupe impeccable et d'une chemise immaculée, il se tient debout devant moi.

-Rodney... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

-Vas-y, je t'écoute...

J'ai réussi à parler normalement. Faut dire que la situation est plutôt étrange, alors je vais attendre qu'il me parle. On verra bien...

-J'ai démissionné et...

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Coupais-je en me levant.

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ?

Il adore être militaire et j'ai suffisamment vu à quel point le fait d'avoir une équipe sous ses ordres lui tenait à cœur !

John est un homme fait pour vivre de cette façon, alors que va t-il faire d'autre s'il démissionne ?

-J'ai décidé de changer de vie et être militaire ne convient pas à ce que je veux alors...

La colère a remplacé le ressentiment. Je ne vais certainement pas le laisser gâcher sa vie à cause de moi !

-Mais quand est-ce que tu as décidé ça ? Quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ? Après en avoir parlé avec Teyla ?

Zut... ça m'a échappé...

-Teyla ? Mais que vient-elle faire dans cette conversation ?

-Je vous ai vu cet après midi...

-Ah...

Il a l'air dépité. Mais pas autant que moi...

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Et bien je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça... Marmonne t-il d'une voix basse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner en entendant sa réplique. C'est sûr qu'il doit être déçu !

Il voulait peut-être vivre sa double vie sans que ça se sache !

Raté !

Ouais, ma vie est ratée, elle aussi...

-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Continue t-il.

Et il insiste en plus !

-Je t'écoute ! Vas-y !

Je croise les bras et me rassois confortablement sur le canapé. Après tout, je suis chez moi, non ?

-Et bien... comme je te l'ai dit juste avant que tu m'interrompes, j'ai démissionné.

Je pince les lèvres mais ne dit rien. J'attends...

-Mais je ne vais pas me croiser les bras, j'ai déjà trouvé un autre travail et aussi... un autre... appartement...

Ça y est ! Il a largué sa bombe !

... Et je suis mort...

-Ça fait longtemps ?

Ma voix est ridiculement basse et presque chevrotante. J'ai honte de moi. Je ne devrais pas laisser voir à quel point ce qu'il vient de dire me touche.

-Ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête et j'ai longuement hésité, mais je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision...

En disant ça, il s'avance vers moi et s'accroupit en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

-... j'espère seulement que tu seras d'accord avec ça... Continue t-il en me souriant.

Le salop ! Il me sourit en m'annonçant qu'il me quitte !

Mais quel homme digne de ce nom peut faire ça ? Et un jour comme celui là en plus !

Je vais pour lui dire ce que je pense de ça quand je le vois mettre sa main dans sa poche.

-Rodney...

Il en sort une petite boite...

Oh mon dieu...

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu précipité mais...

Il ouvre la petite boite...

Il prend ma main gauche et...

-J'espère que c'est la bonne taille... Chuchote t-il.

Et je regarde mon annulaire, tétanisé.

... Il vient d'y glisser une superbe chevalière en argent vieillit...

-Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? Je veux dire, au grand jour, là où on ne sera jamais montré du doigt si on s'embrasse ?

...

J'ai le cerveau vide.

-Je sais que ton métier te plait et que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais ça fait presque deux ans que la cité est sur Terre et ça fait un an qu'on... enfin ça fait un an que je suis bien dans ma peau et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

... J'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir...

-J'ai trouvé un nouvel appartement et je crois qu'il te plaira. Mais on garde celui là en attendant de se décider. J'ai juste pris une option dessus afin qu'il ne nous passe pas sous le nez, mais si ça ne te convient pas, on pourra toujours voir pour en trouver un autre ! En attendant, on garde celui là. Bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la porte à côté, mais je pensais que tu serais content de retourner dans ton pays... et puis, les Canadiens ont moins de préjugés que les Américains en ce qui concerne notre façon de vivre...

John est embarrassé. Je le sais parce qu'il a pris ma manie de parler sans s'arrêter lorsqu'il n'est pas sûr de lui. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, il est vrai.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Pourquoi ?

John fronce les sourcils, étonné.

-Mais parce que je t'aime !

J'ai un petit sourire en coin, un peu désabusé.

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu as embrassé Teyla cet après midi ?

Et là, je me demande si je n'ai pas tiré de conclusion un peu trop vite en voyant John sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu nous as vus ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si... ennuyé ?

Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...  
>-Et bien j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que Teyla va être maman de nouveau et qu'elle t'a choisi pour être le parrain !<p>

... Bug du cerveau.

-... Et si je l'ai embrassé, c'était pour la féliciter !

Et j'ai moi aussi droit à un baiser.

-Et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, Dr Rodney McKay...

-Alors... tu l'as embrassé tout simplement parce que...

-... parce que j'étais très content d'apprendre cette nouvelle !

Je me sens stupide. J'ai failli foutre notre vie en l'air et tout ça à cause d'un manque de confiance.

Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de la sincérité des sentiments de John à mon égard.

Mais je n'ai jamais été une personne très sûre d'elle. Sauf en ce qui concerne mon travail. Tiens, à propos de boulot...

-Mais tu vas faire quoi au fait ?

John a pris le temps de m'expliquer qu'il a trouvé un emploi de pilote près des célèbres Chutes du Niagara. Il m'a expliqué aussi qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit très joli et que d'avoir un lac à proximité ne nous dépayserait pas trop, après avoir vécu sur Atlantis...

oOoOo

Et maintenant ?

John s'est épanoui dans son travail. L'armée ne lui manque pas autant que je l'aurais cru, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je m'en serais voulu d'être la cause de son mal-être...

Nous vivons dans un grand appartement qui a trois chambres. J'ai été très étonné en le visitant, mais John m'a dit qu'il tenait à ne pas couper les ponts avec nos amis et que Teyla pourrait ainsi venir avec son mari et ses enfants.

Même si je n'ai pas d'atome crochu avec ces "minis êtres humains", son regard s'est tellement éclairé à cette idée que je n'ai pu qu'accepter.

Et puis Teyla a eu son bébé. Une petite fille nommée Liz en l'honneur d'Elisabeth et dont je suis effectivement le parrain.

Nous nous retrouvons de temps en temps avec Ronon et Amélia. Ils sont toujours ensemble, ce qui m'épate un peu je dois dire !

Quant à moi, j'ai rapidement trouvé un emploi dans une société qui conçoit et installe des programmes informatiques et...

Oh... je vais vous laisser car j'entends le bruit de la clef dans la serrure.

Cela fait trois ans que nous avons emménagé ici et notre vie est fantastique.

... Et ce soir, j'ai décidé de lui demander de m'épouser...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà.  
>Je poste, mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait. J'ai mal aux yeux et j'ai du mal à supporter mes nouvelles lunettes. J'ai relu ma fic avant de la publier, mais j'ai peut-être laissé passer quelques bourdes ou fautes...<br>Alors s'il vous plait, ne m'en veuillez pas.

Bon, je vous laisse en espérant que si fautes il y a, elles ne vous dérangeront pas.

Bonne soirée et à plus !

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Si vous avez aimé ma fic au point de la mettre dans vos favoris (on peut toujours y croire, n'est-ce pas ? ), faites donc un tour par mon profil avant de le faire ! Merci !


	2. note

Et voilà les mercis !

Merc**i Skylie-san alias Shini-oni** : Wouaouh ! Avec un pseudo comme le tien, vive le copier-coller ! lol ! Tu n'as pas de compte FFnet ? C'est pas bien compliqué dans faire un ! C'est tellement plus facile pour les auteurs de remercier leurs lecteurs personnellement ! Mais tu ne veux peut-être pas t'embêter avec ça. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review ! Et peut-être à la prochaine sur une autre de mes fics, qui sait ?

Merci** Croquemitaine** : Moi aussi j'aime les fics qui se finissent bien, parce que sinon je pleure et j'aime pas avoir les yeux bouffis et le nez qui coule ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Merci **Guest** : Dommage, t'as pas mis ton pseudo, alors ça fait toujours très anonyme, mais je n'ai aucun autre moyen de te remercier ! J'espère que tu te reconnaîtras !

Merci **Arimi** ! Mais si Rodney n'était pas comme ça, on ne pourrait pas écrire d'histoires ! Et un Rodney qui ne râle pas, qui ne fait pas tout un cirque pour rien et qui ne prend pas la tête aux autres pour des bêtises ne serait pas Rodney !  
>Merci pour cette review et bonne soirée !<p> 


End file.
